Fusion splicers are used for joining optical fibers. In a fusion splicer, optical fibers held in a pair of holders are butted together, placed between electrodes, and joined together by fusing the tips of the optical fibers by arc.
When splicing optical fibers, it is necessary to accurately position the tips of the optical fibers. Thus, optical fibers are usually placed in V-shaped grooves formed on a supporting member for positioning.
As such a fusion splicer, for example, a fusion splicer in which a supporting member that supports optical fibers is integrally formed and fixed to the main body is used (Patent Document 1 for example).